


Don't Worry About Me

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: F/M, Half-Human, M/M, the characters still have signature animalistic traits (ears and tails)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: People aren't born killers. People aren't crazy because of a mental disorder. PTSD can affect the mental stability of a child who would become a soldier for his friend. OCD can affect a young girl to the point where she's mentally unstable.These are the stories of the HTF characters and how they grew up, how they came to be the characters we know and love and how a curse on their town affects their grown up lives.





	Don't Worry About Me

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters names as you know them by are just nicknames but this is just their backstories as to how they got their nicknames.
> 
> Here are the few that I have  
> Names:  
> Flippy - Flynn  
> Flaky - Crimson  
> Handy - Henry  
> Giggles - Joane  
> Cuddles -  
> Toothy -  
> Mime -  
> Nutty -Rylan  
> Sniffles -  
> Lumpy -  
> The Mole -  
> Disco Bear -  
> Pop -  
> Cub -  
> Shifty - Sean  
> Lifty - Liam
> 
> Petunia's still the same, but that's all the names I currently have and I'll be adding more to it.

Gentle breeze blew into a summer field, grass pushed by the cooling wind and clouds that drowned the bright green environment in a grey light before being shoved away to reveal the easing blue sky.

 

Dark green strands blended with the tender ground as they flowed to a side, flying directly into innocent eyes that hid so much happiness with a sad hue.

 

No child should ever have to deal with loneliness. With barely any friends to spend time with, with parents that don't give a care to their son's wellbeing, it was tough having to deal with sadness, sorrow and solitude.

 

The young green haired boy known to people who knew him as "Flippy Flynn", at the age of 11, was able to care for himself since he didn't have a choice. He could make his own meals, bathe himself, nurse himself back to health and save the money that he would discretely hide from his parents. He was perfectly fine helping himself, doing things on his own and in his way.

 

He munched down on the sandwich he prepared for himself, savoring the taste to fill up his stomach much more quickly and save the rest of his lunch. He liked eating in the silence, nothing could disturb his peace. That's why he was so unprepared for the small cry of another child to fill his ears.

 

Curious, the boy tilted his head to the side and looked over the fields to see what was causing all the commotion. He wasn't surprised to see children rough housing with each other but what really got under his skin was the fact that the smaller child of a group of three was practically being attacked. He could not let this conflict side.

 

Flynn quickly shoved his lunch into his bag before pushing himself onto his feet and walking over to the scuffling brats. He could hear clear words from the attackers.

"Give us the doll, Flakes!" One voice cried out.

"Come on, we just want to see it!" Another, similar to the voice before it, gave the boy the indication that the attackers could be related.

"N-No! Please, he's mine!" The soft looking child whimpered as they were shoved onto the green and muddy ground, still clutching part of their precious item while it was pulled from the other end. It irked Flynn that they were picking on a smaller androgynous little girl with short red hair with flakes of dandruff and red ears blended perfectly well with her hair. She had no means of defending herself.

 

"Hey!" Flynn called out, "give back the kid's doll, asshats!" He used the vulgar language he picked up from his folks to intimidate the attackers to intimidate them but now that he was in closer range of them, he could see how they were kids like him. They were clearly twins, judging by their similar appearances with their dark green hair and raccoon features, probably two years younger than Flynn, not to mention bigger than the half-bear (as he was quite small for a preteen) and they weren't intimidated in the slightest.

"Excuse me?" The first boy asked with an angered sneer.

"We shouldn't let a brat as small as that talk in such a vulgar manner," the second replied before looking at his brother, "what do you say we teach him a lesson for cursing, brother?" Flynn almost stepped back in fear as he felt like the raccoons were practically towering over him.

"Let's get him!" The first one commanded. And the boys attacked.

 

Flynn was knocked down, impact hitting his back, and the raccoons took it in their pleasure to start hitting the preteen on his face, arms and chest. The half bear stuck out his fist and feet more than twice and was able to land a hit on at least one of the other boys but the blunt pain of being hit couldn't keep Flynn at his strongest and all he could do was roll onto his side and protect his head.

 

"...p-please stop..." He heard the soft girl call out in a soft manner that couldn't get the attacking boys' attention. They kept hitting their blows on Flynn, "leave him alone..." Still too soft and quiet to be heard but this time it was a lot firmer. Punches kept being thrown and Flynn started groaning in a heart wrenching way, "Stop it." Still, she wasn't heard. Finally, she found her voice, "Sean and Liam! Leave that boy alone immediately, else I'm telling Sister Pony and Sister Owl about you taking food without their permission!" At once, the said boys halted their assault and stepped away from the beaten preteen. Flynn opened his eyes and saw the twins, now looking frightened, shaking their heads at the timid child before she pointed a finger in a direction and sent the twins away.

 

"...ouch..." Flynn muttered weakly as he rubbed his head, but he was used to some sort of pain that would occur every day.

"Are you alright?..." The shy girl asked as she knelt in front of the boy.

"I'm fine..." Flynn raised his eyes to look at the girl for an attempt to reassure her. Now getting a closer look at her, he could see faint marks of mud across her fair skin, damage wasn't too severe. He could now identify her species and saw her as a small porcupine who's quills haven't grown in yet.

"Your cheeks are bleeding!" she cried out, her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she hesitantly reached out to touch the blood.

"Huh? I think I can deal with it, thanks." 

"No! ...let me help..." She grabbed her bear and gave it to Flynn, "hold on to him, he'll make sure you feel better..."

 

Despite the childish gesture, Flynn couldn't say no to it as it was a sweet action.

 

Immediately, the girl reached down into the pockets of her brown dungarees and pulled out a fistful of bandages and plasters. She tore the wrapper off a plaster before applying it to his red cheek.

 

"...thank you...you were really brave..." She smiled as she looked to the other side.

"Well, I can't just let some jerks beat the crap out of you. They tried to take your bear from you!"

"It's not their fault, Sister Owl keeps saying how they probably have cla... Cle... Klepto..." Her eyes brightened when she remembered the word, "kleptomania, they may have kleptomania."

"The disorder that gets people to steal anything..." Flynn whispered under his breath. He brushed his hand against his bandaged cheek and smiled, "my name's Flynn, but you can call me Flippy."

"...My name is Crimson... but n-normally people call me Flaky..." She responded shyly, hesitantly showing some white flakes in her hair to prove her point, "I don't mind thought..."

"Those are nice names, they both sound really pretty," he pointed out before looking at the bear in his arms, "what about him?"

"Hmm?"

"Your bear! Doesn't he have a name?" Crimson drew her eyes to the side in thought.

"O-oh...He doesn't have one. But I have been thinking of names for him...they just don't fit him...," Crimson sounded so disappointed as she stated that but she darted her eyes back to Flynn with glee, "but I think I'd name him after you."

"Me?"

"...Y-yes," she admitted, "o-only it will be different so it won't be too confusing..."

"It will be alright, I won't mind if he's named after me." Crimson shook her head.

"No thank you... I-I want him to have a different name..." Flynn watched as Crimson looked at the bear in a stern look, "...Fliqpy!"

"What?"

"'Fliqpy' sounds similar to "Flippy", I only just flipped one of the 'p's around."

"But why after me?"

"...B-Because you saved me from the twins...a-and you're really brave... so if I have someone like you besides me I wouldn't have to feel so scared and shy all the time...," Flynn couldn't help but smile at this girl's logic. Her smile did match with her maple red hair, only making her more adorable, "do... You want to...play with me?..."

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Flynn stated before leaning closer to her, "of course I'll hang out with you!"

"!..." She made a shy sound before hugging Flynn around his neck. She quickly pulled away with a red face, "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't-"

"Don't flip out. I don't mind getting a hug because I like getting them," Crimson gave a timid smile before having it fade as she looked to the ground, making Flynn continue, "what do you want to play?"

"...I-I actually like the idea of climbing trees..." She admitted with a faint blush.

"So do I! You want climb to the top o one?" Flynn asked with a grin.

"...I-I never s-said I knew how..." 

 

Flynn looked down at the androgynous child, putting a finger to his lips in thought before thinking of two ideas.

 

"I could teach you," he suggested gleefully, "but if you don't want to, I'll carry you on my back!" Crimson shook her head.

"No, it's okay... I-I want to learn..." She brought her hands to her chest in her extreme timidness.

"Well, it's easy to learn about it!" Flynn looked around to find a tree that would be easy to climb, "that one over there looks good enough, come one!"

"umm... Okay..."

 

Flynn held out his hand to Crimson, who took it hesitantly with pink cheeks, and began walking over to the tree that he caught sight of. His bright eyes took notice with how silent the young girl was being so he started off their conversation with a new topic.

"I heard you say some people's name when you helped me," Flynn stated, "who are they?"

"Oh!... Sister Owl and Sister Pony?... They're nuns...T-They're our care takers in the Pony Home." Crimson responded, sounding a bit scared as she addressed this fact.

"The Pony Home? The orphanage?" Flynn asked, Crimson gave a small nod, "so you don't have any parents?"

"No... Neither do Sean and Liam, Sister Pony always told us that our parents do love us but they just couldn't take of us."

"I'm sorry."

"...w-well it's alright, I'm only 6 years old but if they had never given me up I would've never met Sister Pony and Sister Owl. They're really sweet."

 

Flynn always had some conflict with his parents, what he would give to not have them but what he thought was not appropriate to say in this moment.

 

"And I'm glad I got to know you, Flippy." Flynn felt his face flush, he'd always get angry if people called him stupid nicknames or just that name in general but when Crimson said it, it was like an angel had blessed him, "I'm not used to talking to new people I don't know, but you saved me and I can talk to you just perfectly- whoa!" Crimson almost shrieked as she was picked up.

"We're here!" Flynn cheered as he held the small girl to the tree, "reach out for that branch!"

"...umm... I-I... Uhhh..."

"Come on, Crimson. It's not that far for you to reach." Flynn encouraged. Crimson looked at the large branch in fear before reaching out. It was much bigger than her hand, but it looked like it could support both her and Flynn. Once she grabbed it with both hands and had her chest leaning over it, Flynn let her go.

"Wah!!!" She cried out in fear as she kicked her legs back and forth to find some sort of leverage, causing the flaky dandruff in her her to shake out, "F-Flippy! W-why did you do that?!"

"You're gonna be able to climb that, you can do it!"

"No I can't! I'm too scared!"

"You can do it, just kick your legs to the side. You're brave enough to do it!"

 

In a desperate attempt, Crimson kicked out one leg to a side and hooked it over the branch. Her crying stopped in the midst of her realisation and she quickly pushed her small frame onto the branch before sitting up. She could look over Flippy now as she was more above him now.

 

"...I... I did it. I did it!" She smiled happily, "t-thank you Flippy!"

"I knew up you could do it!" Flynn stood on his toes as he gave 'Fliqpy' to Crimson.

"...Are you coming up?" She asked, unable to stop smiling.

"Well, duh!" Flynn gave a jump and gripped his arms on the branch, he had landed in the same position Crimson was in. Thankfully, Crimson helped pull him up, "thanks!"

"You're welcome..." Flaky steadied herself for her next action, for she leaned in and gave him a hug, "Thank you Flippy."

"No problem, Crim." Flynn blushed violently when Flaky pressed a kiss to his cheek. She pulled away and clutched 'Fliqpy' in her hands.

"...do... Do you think we can go higher?..." She asked shyly.

"W-why not?"

 

* * *

 

As Flynn and Crimson played new things with each other, day began to break and turn the sky a lighter blue as the sun began to fall. The small redhead looked behind her, stopping her playing as her fluffy ears flicked in the silence. Flynn took notice of her silence.

 

"Crimson?" He called out her name.

"I think I have to go now, I think it's almost supper time... I can hear the bell being rung." She stated shyly, reaching to pick up 'Fliqpy'.

"Oh... I get it. You gotta go."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Do you think you'd be able to meet up here again? Tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow... I'll be here."

"Oh great! It's a good thing it's the start of summer so I won't have to go to school!" 

"Thank you, Flippy. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled before making 'Fliqpy wave his tiny stuffed arm at Flynn.

"See ya, Crimson." Flynn waved back and at that sign, Crimson ran off back to the Pony Home.

 

Flynn looked down at his hands and thought of 'Fliqpy' and how he made Crimson feel braver. It made _him_ feel braver too. Clenching his fists in determination, Flynn looked up at the sky with a solemn look. _'I'm going to be like Fliqpy, I'll protect both Crimson and myself from trouble. No matter what.'_

 

* * *

 

 

Crimson dashed as fast as she could back to the Pony Home in the direction where the ringing bell was coming from, she held 'Fliqpy' in a deathly tight grasp. After meeting Flynn, she felt so much more alive and it felt better to feel like that than having her life controlled by anxiety.

 

As she reached a clearing, she saw the large wooden cottage of the Pony Home that bore the other orphaned children rushing inside for supper. She saw Sister Pony and Sister Owl, Sean and Liam but she saw them in a new light.

 

Her uncontrollable smile returned as she made a mental vow, _'I'm be braver this time, like Flippy! I won't stop being brave, never ever!'_

Crimson had ran forward and collided with Sean and Liam to thank them. If she got in trouble for being 'violent', it'd be worth it.


End file.
